Various video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
Heretofore, various kinds of image processing technologies have been proposed which allow a motion of a character that appears in such a video game or the like to be expressed variedly (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Prior Art Literature
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-62326
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-67773